Harry James Who?
by MeaghanPotter
Summary: Takes place after OOTP. Harry gets a delayed letter from his mother on his 16th birthday. The letter says that James was his stepfather. Then who is his real father? Read to find out. HG pairings. Rated K. Warning! OOTP Spoilers! Sirius never died in DOM!


Harry James Who?

**Summary: After Order of the Phoenix. Harry gets a delayed letter from his mother on his 15th birthday. The letter says that James was his stepfather. Then who is his real father? Read to find out. H/G pairings. Rated K. Warning! OOTP Spoilers! Sirius never died!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own original Harry Potter character's, all I own is the plot.**

_When wording is not in bold but is in italic's, it means Harry is speaking in parsletounge_

Chapter One: Letters and Mysterious Changes…

On a dark, rainy, night in Surrey, Harry James Potter was a 15, almost 16 year old teenager. He had short messy jet black hair, and bright emerald green eyes, and could be found sitting, and staring out of his window. It was 5 minutes to midnight on July 30th. In 5 minutes it would be his Birthday. In 5 minutes, he would be 16. He couldn't wait till those 5 minutes were up. 4 minutes he thought… 3 minutes… 1 minute… 5 seconds…4…3…2…1… 0.. He was officially 16 now, but as soon as he thought that, he felt a burst of pain starting in his head, and then moving down to his legs. The last ting he thought of before falling unconscious was that he hoped his relatives wouldn't come in his room…

When Harry awoke the next morning, he found himself surrounded by owls. He looked around to see that his eyes were blurry, so he went to go grab his glasses on the desk next to him and then found that they were not there! Around 5 minutes later, he realized that they were on his face, so he took them off and found that he could see without his glasses. He thought that that was very strange… After pondering about it for a while, he remembered the owls that were sitting on his bed. He looked over and recognized 2 of the bunch of owls, one was Hedwig, and the other was Pig, Ron's owl. He reached over to get the letter from Hedwig, and saw that it was from Hermione. Her letter said:

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**How has your summer been so far? Mine has been ok. We are at the Order's Headquarters. It's been so boring so far! All we get to do is sit around and do nothing it's like a never ending History of Magic class! Well since our letters have to be short because of Voldemort's return I should get going. I just wanted to wish you a very Happy 16th Birthday and I'll see you soon!**_

_**Love From,  
Hermione Granger **_

Harry smiled at the letter. He put the letter on his bedside table and opened the parcel; inside the large box was an aquarium Harry stared at it with confusion until he saw the note attached to it:

_**Harry,  
This aquarium is enchanted to shrink and grow when you want it to. To make it shrink say "shrink" and to make it grow say "grow". You will soon find out what this is for. **_

_**Love From, **_

_**Hermione**_

Harry put the aquarium aside and picked up the next note and noticed that it was from Ron.

_**Hey Mate!  
How are you? I'm good. Happy 16th Birthday! I got this thinking you would get a kick out of it! **_

_**Ron **_

Very curious Harry opened the package very carefully and when it was open he gasped inside was a beautiful sapphire-coloured snake! The snake looked up at Harry and blinked. Harry looked at it and said _'hi'. _

The snake looked surprised and replied with a _'hello youngling, what is your name?' Harry said 'My name is Harry Potter, do you have a name?' 'No I don't, you can name me if you want' 'Ok, since you are sapphire coloured I will call you Saphira'. _If it was even more possible the snake smiled! Yes, smiled and said 'Yes_ I like that name, I think I will go back to sleep now' 'ok have a nice nap'._

Harry placed the snake in the aquarium that Hermione gave him and watched it fall asleep. He turned and went to the rest of the pile on his bed. As usual Hagrid gave Harry homemade rock cakes and toffee. Harry then opened his letter from Hogwarts it felt heavier than it normally does Harry opened it up and took out the letter it read:

_**Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,**_

_**You have been selected to be a Gryffindor 6th year Prefect! Your fellow 6th year Prefects are:**_

_**Gryffindor:**_

_**1. Harry Potter**_

_**2. Hermione Granger**_

_**Hufflepuff:**_

_**1. Ernie McMillan**_

_**2. Susan Bones**_

_**Ravencla**_**w**

_**1. Terry Boot**_

_**2. Padma Patil**_

_**Slytrherin:**_

_**1. Draco Malfoy**_

_**2. Pansy Parkinson**_

_**You have also been chosen to be Quidditch Captain! Your fellow House Captains are:**_

_**Gryffindor:**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Hufflepuff:**_

_**Zacharias Smith**_

_**Ravenclaw:**_

_**Cho Chang**_

_**Slytherin:**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Professor Minerva McGonagall, **_

_**Deputy Headmistress,**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **_

Wow! He was expecting Quidditch captain but Prefect!? How in the world did he get that? Harry tipped the envelope over and out fell 2 badges one was gold with a 'P' on it and the other was gold with the Gryffindor house sign on it with the letters 'QC'.

Harry grabbed the last parcel and opened it inside was a note from Ginny saying

_**Harry,**_

_**Happy 16th birthday Harry! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny L Weasley**_

Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was from Ginny. He wondered why it did that. 'I don't like Ginny! She's Ron's little sister!' Harry said to himself, but in the back of his mind he knew he did like her. Harry opened the gift and saw that it was a beautiful glass hand-held mirror. He turned it over and saw the note attached to it

_**Harry,**_

_**This is a two-way mirror. To activate it say my name into the mirror. If you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be here.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny L Weasley **_

Harry stared at the mirror and decided that he would talk to her in the morning, and opened the next letter

_**Dear Mr. H Potter,**_

_**The following are your Ordinary Wizarding Level results:**_

_**With every O, EE, A, you earn an Owl, and with every P, or T, you do not earn and Owl. If there is a '+' symbol beside an O, it means you receive two OWL's.**_

_**Theory:**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: O**_

_**Potions: O**_

_**Transfiguration: O**_

_**Divination: EE**_

_**History of Magic: A**_

_**Charms: EE**_

_**Herbology: O**_

_**Astronomy: A**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: O+**_

_**Practical:**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: O**_

_**Potions: O**_

_**Transfiguration: O**_

_**Divination: O**_

_**History of Magic: A**_

_**Charms: O**_

_**Herbology: O**_

_**Astronomy: A**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: O+**_

_**Total:20 /18**_

_**Congratulations Mr. Potter on the 20 Owls! You are the second one in History since Mr. Sirius Black, to receive two O+ on a subject! You will be rewarded at your Welcoming Feast on September 1st at Hogwarts. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Grishilda Marchbanks**_

Harry just sat staring at the paper. After a couple of minutes pondering on how he could have gotten those scores, he turned to look at the last owl that was perched on his chair. He picked up the letter that was in front of the owl, and opened it. What it said shocked Harry.

_**My darling Harry,**_

_**If you are reading this, I am most likely dead. This letter contains only truth, and no lies. If I did this spell correctly, you should receive this letter on your 16**__**th**__** birthday. I gave this letter to an owl and spelled it to bring this letter to you on your 16**__**th**__** birthday so it can help explain some things to you. I just want to let you know that James loved you more than anything, but you are not his son. No one knows that James isn't your real father. You see, when you were born, I placed a spell on you that would change your appearance, and keep it until you turned 16. You see Harry, I was pregnant when James asked me to marry him, and since I was scared of bring a child up out of wedlock, so I accepted the proposal. **_

_**Harry you look so much like him, like your real father. Since the spell has by now worn off, your appearance has probably changed back to your natural form. Harry, your real father is Sirius Black. I loved him, I didn't love James. I only married him because I was scared, and I thought Sirius wouldn't take responsibility. Harry, if you see him, can you tell him that I still love him, and I didn't run off with James and had you, and that you are his son.**_

_**Love your loving mother,**_

_**Lily Evans-Potter**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

A/N:

Shocker eh? Never expected that! I hope that you liked the story! If you didn't like it, please don't flame me!

You see that blue button? Please press it and leave a review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!!! D


End file.
